


untitled birthday ficlet

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser was in a quandary. </p><p>He was hunkered down in aisle six of the Dominion Market examining boxes. Which? Which would be perfect for Ray?</p><p>Beta by Kungfunurse</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled birthday ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aingeal8c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/gifts).



> Birthday ficlet for aingeal8c, my first due South fic.

Benton Fraser was in a quandary. 

He was hunkered down in aisle six of the Dominion Market examining boxes. Which? Which would be perfect for Ray? 

The boxes themselves were bewildering. Was it better to have “Pudding in the mix!” or to be “Made with Fresh Creamery Butter!”? The confetti mix looked festive but the box featured it with thick pink icing. No. Moist? Super Moist? It was hard to decide. 

Ben kindly turned down offers of assistance from three giggling cashiers returning from break as well as one rather aggressive stock boy as he considered his options. Would it be too forward to choose a flavor that was also an aphrodisiac? 

With that thought in mind, he made his selections. He tossed a package of pleated paper cups into the cart and made his way to the check out, pulling some dollars from the brim of his Stetson. 

*** 

When Benton Fraser came to Chicago he found a lot of things overwhelming but none more so than the birthday celebrations in the Vecchio household. From Maria’s youngest, Angela, to Ray’s own birthday last year, each special day was an explosion of food and presents and Vecchio exuberance. After a meal more elaborate than usual – “We’re Italian, Benny. Food is love.” – Ma Vecchio served her traditional Cassada cake, rich sponge separated by thick layers of cannoli cream, all covered in a whipped cream icing that inspired Diefenbaker to some very unfortunate begging. Then came gifts, wonderful and funny and occasionally tasteless, all presented with a good deal of brash enthusiasm. 

After the first Vecchio birthday, Ray couldn’t help but notice Fraser looking a little shell-shocked. Ben tried to explain. His own birthdays had been rather austere affairs; the family party of three – four, if his father happened to be passing through – a quiet family dinner and a plainly wrapped book sitting next to his plate. Ray could not believe it. 

“No party, Benny? Not ever? No cupcakes at school?” Ben shook his head, frowning in confusion. 

“When we were kids, Benny, every mom brought cupcakes to school for your birthday, enough for the whole class. The nuns would let us stop lessons early and we’d eat cake and drink kool-aid and pretty much blow off the rest of the afternoon. And it was great, you know?” Ray looked up, eyes bright with reminiscing. “I’d feel like a king. It was like every kid in that class, even the likes of Frank Zuko, was glad for that one day that I was there.” 

Ben stopped beating at precisely three hundred strokes. He hummed softly as he dropped gaily colored paper cups into the trays he’d borrowed from Mrs. Gamez. 

*** 

Ray was pretty certain there was not another rude card or a box of Rogaine for Men anywhere in south Chicago. Sheesh, cop humor! Truth be told, not that much different from Vecchio humor. Ray knew he was in for more of the same at home this evening; Tony and Frannie did their best to torture him every birthday. He was scrabbling through the mess, looking for his pen, when the flat white box landed squarely in the center of his desk. His words of annoyance died on his lips as he glanced up to see Fraser, standing at parade rest, looking a little bit hopeful, a little bit proud and a little bit scared. 

Wordlessly, Ray pulled the lid off the box. His face broke into a brilliant smile. Two dozen. Two dozen beautiful chocolate cupcakes, piled high with fluffy white icing and chocolate sprinkles. It was the sprinkles that killed him. He could picture Benny standing in his inadequate kitchen, carefully adorning every small cake. Ray was speechless. God, Benny. 

“Happy birthday, Ray,” said Fraser, smiling, then he turned on his heel to leave. Ray was too stunned to stop him. 

“Hey, Vecchio’s got cupcakes!” hollered Huey and Ray’s desk was quickly surrounded by detectives with avarice in their eyes. 

*** 

Duties done, Fraser tucked his Stetson under his arm and patted the small gift in his pocket, mindful to not make Ray late for his family party. As he stepped into the cool Chicago evening, Ray was already there waiting for him, smiling and casually leaning against the Riv. On its roof sat one small cupcake. 

“You didn’t stay and share the treat, Benny,” Ray admonished. 

Ben shook his head. “I made them for you, Ray, to share with your friends.” 

“Benny, Benny,” Ray said in disbelief. “What do you think you are? You’re my best friend. C’mon, I insist.” Ray approached cupcake in hand, peeling back the pale pink paper, and held the confection up to Fraser’s mouth. 

Ben bit through rich devil’s food and creamy white icing. Sweet. Almost as sweet as the look on Ray’s face. 

“You’ve got icing on your nose,” said Ray, grinning. He lifted his other hand and used the edge of his thumb to scoop it off the tip of Fraser’s nose and daringly spread it across Fraser’s bottom lip. He watched the color rise in Ben’s cheeks as his tongue darted out to lick up the icing. Scarcely able to meet Ray’s eyes, he cleaned the residue from Ray’s thumb as well. 

“You’re telling me more than happy birthday, aren’t you, Benny?” 

“Yes, Ray.” 

“Then this is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” 

Ray searched Fraser’s eyes for a moment, then, apparently satisfied with what he saw there, brought their lips together. It was a chaste kiss, as first kisses often are, but none the less sweet for that. Ben felt flooded with warmth that started at his lips, then pooled hotly in his chest and shot straight to his toes. He could scarcely breathe. 

He cleared his throat. “Ray … your party ….” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know, we need to go.” Their eyes met for another long moment, sharing secrets and making unvoiced promises to each other. “C’mon.” 

They slid into the Riv and pulled away from the Consulate. Before long they were parking at the shadowed curb in front of the Vecchio home. Fraser reached for the door handle but Ray stopped him with a touch to his thigh. 

“So, Benny?” 

“Yes, Ray.” 

“How about after my party we go back to your place and you can unwrap me?” 

Fraser gazed warmly at the man he’d loved for so long. Ray looked the happiest Ben had ever, ever seen him; his green eyes aglow, his smile hopeful. He couldn’t resist pulling Ray close for one more kiss. 

“Yes, Ray, I’d like that very much.” 

Together they exited the Riv and went to face a houseful of festive Vecchios. 

End


End file.
